


Reflections

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just relaxing at home with Tifa and Sephiroth, M for a reason ;) Quick oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit from writing these stories

"Is the day over yet?" Tifa said as she sagged onto Sephiroth's lap and he put down his book and looped his arms around her, giving her his full attention.

"Hard day?" he asked her as he looked down to study her.

"No just glad to be home" she said, settling her head against his broad shoulder with a sigh, idly toying with his bangs as his warm green eyes gazed upon her and he quirked a small smile at her.

His large gloved hand reached over to tuck her part of her own dark fringed bangs behind her ear. This caused her to sigh through her plump lips in a way he had always found compelling. He covered them with his own and his hand cupped the back of her head to angle her better for their kiss and her own hands settled on his shoulders as their kiss deepened. He felt the usual heat settling into his body that radiated from his groin as Tifa's tongue opened his lips to coax his own to come out to play. He smiled at how she desired him and only him. No matter how often they made love, they could never seem to get enough of each other. It had been like that since the first time she had initiated him into sex. She was his everything.

His gloves getting in the way, he removed then from his hands and slipped them below her white top to play her ultra sensitive nipples in little more than soft tugs and side to side motions. He knew this always got her motor running until soft sighs emitted from her, indicating that her arousal was responding to his own. He finally slid her top up to expose to his gaze, the wonderment that was her chest, her breasts large, upstanding pale globes with hard raspberry coloured nipples set on softer pink areolas.

Slipping his one hand lower on her body, while his other one continued to toy with each nipple in turn. His hand covered and lightly squeezed her sex, already feeling her answering heat through her white panties. Then began exploring her dampening slit over the soft cloth until she was squirming almost uncomfortably and that felt like sweet heaven to him as her pert rear moved teasingly on his erection. She was practically heaving in his arms at that point, seeking her release and anxious to get started, but he liked to tease her.

Looking down, he noted that her panties were now soaked in the center. Lifting her slightly, he took a hold of them and slid them slowly from her now sensitive sex, down he long legs, unhooking them from her ankles and then letting them drop.

She was gloriously wet when his long fingers delve between her glistening folds, driving her body to great heights as they flicked and toyed with her internal love button while his well lubricated thumb glided in tightening circles on the true source of her pleasure.

She had become completely undone by this point as her body heaved in his arms, supported only by his own body cradling her as if she were a gift from the goddess herself. He loved watching her come undone like this, a slave to the love only he could give her.

Feeling he had teased her enough. He easily shifted her so that she sat aside him and with practiced ease, he liberated his own hugely swollen erection and offered it to her and with his hands practically encircling the tiny circumference of her waist, he drove his hot tool inside her to her heated cry and a glow of arousal painted her sweet face to his own sigh.

He paused taking in how her eyes were clenched shut and her mouth a perfect o as it always was at the point of his penetration, it was the most erotic sight he could fathom as her tiny body took him in. Her cries increased as he first teased her with slow strokes before she picked up momentum and her hips were practically a blur as she sought her own release.

The sounds they made were so carnal as his grunts met her moans and their cries wove with perfect symmetry with their strangled murmurs of love and devotion.

Sensing her getting close, his hands lifted her bottom, stood up and bounced her on his shaft, easily supporting her slight weight as the angle allowed him to drive himself more sharply into her in a rhythm that had her whimpering his name as she helpless clung to him. Her breathing became laboured and she cried out as she came, burying her face into the leather trench coat he still wore at how intense it had been. He obliged her by burying himself as deep inside her as possible and remaining still as she rode out her orgasm, knowing this just spiked it. He lovingly goaded her through her three more before allowing his release to join her own flow and even his legs would have collapsed had he not had iron will and worry about causing harm to his petite lover. They both rode out their orgasms and he carefully lowered them back into the chair, feeling relaxed and satiated as he always did after their lovemaking. Their bodies were still joined but he was softening in her as she kissed him again with a crooked smile and hugged him and leaned her petal soft cheek against his own. "Can you ever get enough?" she asked him snuggling into him and basking in the afterglow.

"No, I can never get enough of you" he said to the only woman he had ever loved and she snuggled into his embrace as they love they shared surrounded them both like a glittering aura.


End file.
